User blog:Darkcloud1111/Woof
I like dogs. I have one dog: one female adult husky named Sasha. She is energetic and occasionally loud. I love her to death, despite knowing she will die many years before me. PS: (for those not interested in this, please scroll down to the PPS at the bottom) Seeing as we can now post blogs on any opinion now, even those that seem closed and other can't help but keep poking, I will give my own opinion that will take up most of this blog (as of this sentence, it is officially longer the real topic of this blog, which is my dog but is in no way spam apparently). Anyway I feel we are at a critical point on this wiki, not because of anything like blogs, but as a whole. One of the first things I noticed when joining this site was that there was a huge lack of official policy on the policy page. The wiki that I started on has policy pages for most things, from personal attacks to what images are allowed on a page. If an issue happened that wasn't exactly defined by our policy or by Wikia as a whole, it would be written and discussed with other admins about what should or shouldn't be changed. However sometimes on here it seems to take forever for things to get done. Rules are stated to be put in place by one admin and then they are forgotten about later without informing the regular users that the rule was either never put in place or changed. This leads to long time users having a set of rules in their head based on certain actions taken by the staff, but then find out later that it isn't the case (fan-fiction has always been such an issue; sometimes it is allowed and other times it is deleted depending on who you ask). I also can't tell you how many times when it comes to ideas to improve the site, I've been told that they will talk with the other admins. I suggested an alternate Top Navigation option to allow everything that is there now, plus a character tab to account for the large number of character the show will have (seen here). Two admins said they would talk about it on the blog and even post ideas on how to improve it and I talked to an admin on chat that liked the design, but I never got a definite yes or no and the topic was once again pushed back. The main point of all of this is that I don't feel we are doing enough to improve the site as problems seem to be getting pushed under a rug and instead of vanishing, combine with other dust-bunnies to form the Ultra-Dust Megazord. However instead of having these big debates and declaring them closed after a day, leaving many less common users unaware of the events at all, we should use these as learning experiences. Blogs right now are in a huge state of unrest right now, especially considering a user was banned for giving his opinion by calling another user out on her opinion. Not to appear too one sided here, the banned user was given warnings about his rudeness before getting banned, but the original user that started the blog expressed her opinion in a very rude way and was basically asking for a flame war by having most of her blog not talk about the topic at all. If I made a blog titled Bark Bark, the main focus of my blog should better be about trees or dogs. However as far as I know, the user has not gotten any type of warning on the matter. What I'm getting at here is that the Admins need to start making Policy pages to clearly outline what is allowed so that if someone is confused by the rules, they can easily look it up. They also need to start really focusing on ways to improve the site based on suggestions. I know that no one likes too many rules, but I would much rather have a long list of rules I can read and understand instead of having no list at all that can lead to massive confusion on what the rules are. The Top Navigation bar can fit 10 topics under something (I know how to go beyond 10, but the wikia official limit is 10) and currently the Policy Tab has 3. That leaves plenty of room to make a few policy pages about heavily debated issues, such as fan-content, when a page can be created, how many images should be on a page other then the gallery page (so like History or Affiliation pages), and most importantly what is considered offensive, spam, or harassment because after the past few days I'm totally confused. PPS: Keep in mind that this is just my opinion and everyone is entitled to their own. I mean I love dogs but not everyone does. There is a reason my picture is a puppy after all. [[User:Darkcloud1111|''Darkcloud1111]] [[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'Fastest Hero Alive''']] Gallery Sasha2-1111.JPG|Asleep in my bed. Sasha-1111.JPG|Laying in the snow...my dog is lazy Category:Blog posts